plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hypnota
Holly, also known by her hero name Hypnota, is a Pro Hero from England, currently active in the UK. She was a key protagonist in the Man who Sold the World arc, as well as the Left Hand of Astarte arc. Apperance Holly is a whopping 5’ tall. She’s hardly athletic, but she makes up for her short stature and meek appearance in her excitable spirit. Her hair is a honey ginger, and her eyes are a deep brown. Her skin, which is heavily freckled, is awfully pale and otherwise flawless. Though she’s a bit chubby, she still maintains control over her stamina through breathing exercises she practices for her quirk Lullaby. Backstory Holly was born in England to a mother and a father with quirks. Her own quirk wasn’t truly discovered until she was about 7 years old when she partook in her first choir class. After the whole class but her was found lying on the ground in a deep sleep, Holly was brought into the doctors to be evaluated, and her quirk was soon discovered. Though the idea of being a pro-combat hero excited her, she later realized that the world didn’t need any more fighters, and she chose to idolize heroes like The Fist of Rome and Recovery Girl and become a hero that people could rely on to keep everyone and anyone safe. After having graduated from UA, she moved back to London to become a sidekick in the big city, bouncing around agencies and studying under various rescue pros. She honed her abilities for 5 years, and soon became a solo-pro recovery hero, mostly working in crowd control but picking up an intense interest in detective work. After a long time away, she’s finally chosen to move back to Japan in hopes of helping out in the villain crisis, wanting to help in any way she could. Personality Holly is, at her core, a very, very awkward person. She likes to make friends, but tends to have difficulty in both finding people to befriend and actually talking to them. Sometimes, when meeting an old pro, she’ll actually get ridiculously excited, as she was quite the hero nerd in her youth. Nonetheless, when around those she knows, she’s a friendly and well spoken person, tending to poke fun and be generally pleasant. Though she does have anger issues, Holly is working on this aspect of her personality, and is currently pouring her anger into her work and trying to become a better hero from it. Synopsis The Man who Sold the World Arc Hypnota was one of the primary people investigating the true identity of The Man, as well as one of his primary targets, next to Gio and Johnny Flagg. She was notably kidnapped by him (twice), managing to escape with little help both times. As Adam Wright lay dying, she comforted him in his last moments. The Left Hand of Astarte Arc Hypnota found herself involved with Left Hand on the first day he'd arrived, taking him out after his first public appearance. However, as Left Hand became more present, Holly became more and more fixated on Left Hand as he began to torment her, sending her gifts and live snakes until actually finding her and breaking into her and her boyfriend's apartment, spouting off a villainous monologue before escaping. They met 3 more times after that (once in a hospital and twice in the streets) before Holly spouted off a phrase given to her by The Fist of Rome, which caused Left Hand to fly into a rage and viciously attack her to extract any information she may have before leaving. The two of them continued to be at each other's throats, frequently encountering and usually fighting on sight. Naturally, this came to an end upon the infamous Villain's death, but she still feels the impact of their relationship today. Quirk and Abilities Lullaby: Hypnota's voice causes those within earshot to become drowsy, the proximity and exposure time potentially causing anyone around her to simply take a sudden nap. She cannot, however, favor any one opponent over the other. Stats Category:Pro Heroes